


Weevil Hunting With Ianto

by motherofmercury



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snogging, angsty, damaged ianto, dammit gwen stop walking in on them, ianto trusts jack but sometimes he doesn't know why, janto, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Ianto was running down the stairs of an abandoned apartment building as the weevil staggered after him.  Ianto’s heart pounded against his ribcage as he ran; he wasn’t exactly unfit, he just hadn’t done very much exercise lately, what with not really being a field agent.  Unless you counted Jack… well.  Ianto swallowed quickly, feeling his face flush a little just at the thought.“Time and a place, Jones!” He muttered between rapid breaths.Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ianto was horrified to discover the door at the bottom – which he hurtled through – only led to a windowless basement, not out of the blasted building.  And now he came to a halt, looking back over his shoulder to find that bloody weevil blocking the doorway.“Ah, shit.”





	Weevil Hunting With Ianto

_**weevil hunting with ianto jones**_

“Sorry, Gwen, gotta run!” Jack grab his coat from the stand, calling back over his shoulder. “I promised Ianto we’d go weevil hunting!”

“Weevil hunting, huh?”

Jack turned back at the threshold and gave Gwen _that_ _look_ , eyebrows slightly raised and a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth. “Weevil hunting.” He grabbed his pistol and a bottle of weevil spray and dashed out the cog door.

“You’re three minutes late, Sir.” Ianto was leaning casually against the SUV, suit as perfect as always, stopwatch in hand.

“I was sidetracked, I-”

“I know,” Ianto clicked the button on top of his stopwatch and slid it into his pocket.

“What? How did you- ?”

“I know everything, Sir.” He grinned and opened the driver’s side door.

Jack stood there for a moment, then he let out an exasperated – though admittedly amused – sigh and got in the passenger side. “I suppose you’re right.”

“I’m always right, Sir.”

A few minutes later, Ianto was running down the stairs of an abandoned apartment building as the weevil staggered after him. Ianto’s heart pounded against his ribcage as he ran; he wasn’t exactly unfit, he just hadn’t done very much exercise lately, what with not really being a field agent. Unless you counted Jack… well. Ianto swallowed quickly, feeling his face flush a little just at the thought.

“Time and a place, Jones!” He muttered between rapid breaths.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Ianto was horrified to discover the door at the bottom – which he hurtled through – only led to a windowless basement, not out of the blasted building. And now he came to a halt, looking back over his shoulder to find that bloody weevil blocking the doorway.

“Ah, shit.”

Ianto backed into the corner, both hands out in front of him holding the bottle of weevil spray like a gun. As the weevil came towards him he felt his blood boil through his veins. His new waistcoat was torn; he had no idea where Jack had gone; he was pitifully and inadequately armed. This was not turning out to be a good day for Ianto. His heart was juddering unnaturally, shaking his whole body just a little. He could see his outstretched hands shaking as the weevil took another step towards him and he took a step back towards the wall.

The weevil tilted its head one way and then the other, making a slow figure of eight. Ianto took one more step backwards and felt his back press up against the cold concrete wall. The weevil stepped towards him. It was close enough now that Ianto was absolutely beginning to panic. He was shaking and sweating and his heart was skittering frantically, so he did the only rational thing he _could_ do. He pressed down on the pump of his weevil spray bottle, realising too late that it was jammed. 

He stared at the bottle in his hands in astonished disbelief then shook it frantically and tried again, the weevil mere steps from him. He chucked the bottle on the ground in panicked frustration and tried to edge along the wall, but the weevil followed his step sideways. It just looked at him. Then it snarled. Ianto wasn’t sure why and couldn’t explain it later, but some primal instinct seemed to take over and he snarled right back. He took a deep breath and let out a string of violent Welsh curses as he launched himself at the weevil. He grabbed it by the shoulders, hurling his entire body weight into it, knocking the creature to the ground and falling down on top. It struggled viciously and snapped its massive teeth at Ianto, rolling them around so that it was now on top. 

Ianto’s heart was pounding in his chest, his sweaty hands sliding on the weevil’s shoulders. He couldn’t maintain his grip much longer. A bead of sweat trickled down his face as he gulped in a lungful of air despite his shuddering heart.

“JaaaaaAAACCCK!” He yelled into the weevil’s face. “God, I hate weevils!”

Ianto hated himself for the way his voice cracked, but he could feel the all-too-familiar prickles behind his eyes and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to stop it. The weevil snarled in his face again, making his scrunch up his nose as its putrid breath wafted over him. Abruptly it lunged for his neck, going for the jugular, and he cried out in fear as his grip slipped, the weevil’s sharp teeth scraping into the skin of his jaw. 

A loud bang and the weevil was lying heavy and limp on top of him. His breathing was panicked and ragged and all he could think to do was shove the weevil off himself and then he just lay there, eyes squeezed shut, trying to breathe.

A large, warm hand touched the skin of his arm, below his rolled up sleeve and he listened for that familiar jaunty American drawl. 

“Need a hand?”

He could hear the smile in Jack's voice. He let his eyes shoot open and scrambled to his feet, straightening his tie and clearing his throat, cheeks flushed. “I had it under control, Sir,” he managed to choke out.

“Uh huh.” Jack looked at him sceptically for a moment, hands casual on his hips. “Come on, let’s get this beauty back to the Hub.”

“Uh- um,” Ianto cleared his throat quickly, “Sir?”

“Yeah?” Jack pulled the weevil off the ground and slung it over one broad shoulder.

Ianto cleared his throat again, “You could be a little more punctual in future.”

Jack looked at him, a mischievous grin breaking out across his face, putting that glint in his eyes that simultaneously aroused and terrified Ianto. 

“Where's the fun in that? You know me, Ianto. I like to make an entrance.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and hurried after Jack, dusting off his pants as he went. 

Back in the Hub with the weevil safely under lock and key in a cell in the vault, Jack finally took Ianto’s state into account.

“Ianto, are you okay?”

“Just a few scratches is all.”

Jack took a step closer and put his large hands on Ianto’s shoulders. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

Ianto swallowed self-consciously, then looked down. He snuck a quick glance at the weevil in the cell beside them and then looked back at Jack. “Can we go upstairs?”

Jack, too, glanced at the weevil and back at Ianto’s downcast face. “Course.” He put a hand on Ianto’s back and gently propelled him up the stairs to the main Hub.

Ianto’s breathing had returned to normal, thank God, but his heart still gave an anxious shudder every time he thought of how close that weevil had come to-

Jack led him right through the empty Hub and up to his office.. 

“Sit.” Jack gently pushed him into a chair and as his legs collapsed he was extremely grateful Jack had made him sit before he fell. Jack took the seat opposite him and leaned forwards, taking Ianto’s still-clammy hands in his warm, dry ones. He gently stroked Ianto’s palm with his thumb and simply said “talk.”

Ianto kept his eyes firmly on their hands and took a shuddering breath. “It’s just-” he closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his lips together. “It’s nothing, Sir, don’t worry.”

“Ianto.” Jack squeezed his hand, “talk to me.”

“Really, Sir. It- it’s nothing.”

Jack sighed and stood up, pulling Ianto up too. He put his hands on the other man’s shoulders again, and whispered, “Ianto. It’s okay.” He lifted his right hand up to Ianto’s chin and gently lifted it so that they were eye-to-eye. Ianto blinked rapidly, not meeting Jack’s eyes and Jack could see he was holding back tears. He gently stroked Ianto's cheek with his thumb.

“The weevil, it was so close-” he broke off, voice cracking.

“Hey, hey shhh, it’s okay,” Jack pulled Ianto to him and clasped his arms tightly around the skinnier man, rubbing his back. “You’re okay, you’re fine, it didn’t get you, shh.”

“But what if it had?” Came the muffled response.

“But it didn’t.” Jack replied firmly, “And you’re okay.”

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Ianto whispered.

“Why would you think that? I came, didn’t I?”

Ianto gave a choking laugh, “bit late, don’t you think?”

“Ianto, I will always come for you.” He pulled away so he could look the other man in the eyes. “Always.”

Ianto searched Jack’s eyes, allowing him to wipe the tears off his face. “One day you won’t.”

“Don’t you say that. It’s not true.” Jack pulled Ianto back into his arms and they swayed gently, Jack stroking Ianto’s hair.

“I don’t want to lose you, Jack.”

“You won’t.”

Ianto pulled away again so he could see Jack’s face. Check he wasn’t lying. God knew Jack lived in a tangled web of lies and secrets that he shared with no one. Not even Ianto. Perhaps, especially not Ianto. 

Jack put his hand under Ianto’s chin again and pulled his face towards his own. Ianto let their lips meet gently, softly. It was a slow kiss. Intimate. Their kiss held secrets they’d never told anyone, pain they’d never shared, love they’d never expressed. The heat emanating off Jack’s body warmed Ianto too, and his heart started beating faster again. But this time for a different reason. Their tender kiss deepened and hardened and Ianto pressed his body to Jack’s, craving his touch.

The door banged opened and Ianto froze where he was, eyes wide, locked on Jack’s face.

Jack glanced towards the door, not letting go of Ianto, but stopping his hands in their tracks.

“Oh!” Came Gwen’s startled voice.

Ianto watched a grin break out on Jack’s face, but he still didn’t move.

“Weevil hunting, huh?” Came Gwen’s voice again.

“Weevil hunting,” confirmed Jack, “weevil hunting with Ianto.”


End file.
